Jebakan Ulang Tahun Taufan
by Aznafaru Natasya
Summary: Taufan lupa kalau Ultahnya tinggal beberapa minggu, hingga ia mendapati sebuah potongan misteri— "Kan sudah kubilang..." "Eh? Kok aneh..." #TrioElement'sBrother (HaliTauGem)


"Potongan kertas lagi?" Tanyaku dalam hati ketika aku melihat potongan kertas yang kudapati di setiap isi surat yang ku terima setiap minggu. Selalu isinya surat itu ialah beberapa lembar potongan kata, dan juga bertuliskan 'Untuk BoBoiBoy Taufan' di bagian lampiran semua surat yang ku dapat.

"Hey! Kamu mau ke skolah gak?" Tanya kakakku Halilintar, orangnya jutek dan pemarah, tapi dia penyayang loh. Ia selalu mengantarku ke sekolah ketika ia pergi sekolah juga.

"Ya maulah! Dikit lagi!" Teriakku dari kamar. Segera ku simpan baik-baik potongan kertas yang baru ke tempat dimana aku simpan beberapa puluh potongan kata yang aku terima setiap minggu.

Aku langsung bergegas keluar rumah, dan juga mengambil dua roti isi selai kacang di meja makan dan memasukkannya ke dalam tas sekolahku. Tak lupa juga memberi pamit kepada Tok Aba dan Ochobot.

"Jangan ampe pulang kesorean! Kalo' udah pulang, langsung kerumah!" Teriak atok dari kejauhan.

"Ya Tok!" Balasku dari kejauhan juga.

"Lama amat sih, udah jam stengah tujuh nih! Kalo' telat kita dimarahi ama pak guru loh!" Ngambek Hali.

"Ya udah nih! Bikin moodku gak enak pagi-pagi dimarahin ama elu" Gerutuku.

"Elu mau sengatan listrik?" Tanyanya yang agak sinis, itu sih jika aku mulai ngomel dan gak mau dengar apa kata dia.

"Iya iya...Ayo berangkat" Ucapku sambil menaiki Hoverboard ku. Sempat aku melihat Ochobot dan Tok Aba dari kejauhan tersenyum tipis.

* * *

 **BoBoiBoy Galaxy © Monsta**

 **Fanfic by: Aznafaru**

 **Warning! TrioElemental's Brother (HaliTauGem), OOC (keknya), kaedah EyD tidak sesuai**

* * *

Di kelas, aku melihat kawan-kawanku melirikku dengan tatapan aneh. Entahlah apa yang mereka bicarakan sehingga aku ditatap aneh.

"Fan! Kamu...punya pesan ama orang gak dikenal lagi?" Tanya Gopal.

"Dan juga, katanya yang ngirim juga gak ada namanya di lampiran surat?" Tanya Ying.

"Iya! Dan alamat suratnya gak ada?!" Tanya Yaya.

"Gila bener kamu! Gak salah sasaran tuh surat? Mana suratnya misterius lagi" Ucap Fang.

Semua sahabatku menanyakan pertanyaan surat misterius itu, entah siapa yang ceritakan tentang ini.

"Siapa yang bilang bahwa aku menerima surat misteri dari orang yang gak dikenal?" Tanyaku kepada keempat sahabatku yang sedari tadi menatapku bingung.

"Tuh! Gopal yang bilang, katanya setiap pak pos datang setiap minggu" Ucap Ying sambil nunjuk Gopal.

"Iya, betul. Hanya kebetulan saja kok aku selalu perhatikan ketika aku nyiram bunga di halaman depan rumahku" Tambah Gopal yang membenarkan ucapan Ying.

"Trus...Yang ngatain 'Surat Misteri' tuh dapet dari mana Fang?" Tanyaku yang penasaran.

"Itu sih...Insting aja, kalo juga orang itu menuliskan namanya di surat itu dan lengkap tertulis alamatnya. Pasti lu udah ketemu ama yang suka ngirim surat ama lu yang setiap minggunya" Tambah Fang, entah mengapa nada suaranya agak ditekan.

"Iya, siapa tahu itu 'Sahabat Pena' elu Fan" Tambah Yaya seyakin mungkin.

"Umm...Aku gak tau juga sih, maksud surat itu dikirim sama aku setiap minggu" Jawabku, dan bel jam pertama pun telah berbunyi. Entah mengapa aku sempat melirik mereka berempat tersenyum.

* * *

Sepulang sekolah, aku langsung pulang. Sesuai dengan perkataan Tok Aba waktu tadi pagi, dan entah mengapa Halilintar gak pulang bareng sekolah sama-sama aku sih? Kebiasaannya hanya ke sekolah saja, sekali-sekali kek pulang bareng sama aku. Dan juga Gempa sibuk pastinya, biasa... anggota OSIS.

Aku melihat kotak surat di depan rumahku. Dan ya, pasti ada surat lagi. Tapi kok bukannya hari minggu? Mungkin ia punya waktu luang untuk beri surat itu kepadaku. Dengan rasa penasaranku, aku membukanya sambil jalan ke ruang makan.

"Atok? Ochobot? Kalian dimana?" Tanyaku yang kebingungan, biasanya jam segini udah pulang kerja dari kedai.

"Hali?! Kak Halilintar?!" Teriakku lagi, kok Halilintar belum pulang sih? Jam segini dia udah pulang duluan. Atau Gempa yang kadang-kadang meetingnya singkat, jadi Gempa pulang duluan. Tapi ini tidak, semuanya kosong, belum ada tanda kehadiran orang di dalam rumah.

Karena pikirku mereka belum pulang, aku membuka seluruh isi surat di kamarku. Dan ternyata, isi suratnya bukan hanya potongan saja, terdapat kertas kecil yang bertuliskan 'Ini yang terakhir, cobalah susun potongan itu'.

Memang sih, sudah dua bulan sejak awal bulan ini terus tersalurkan kepadaku. Awalnya kuanggap surat ini ialah surat yang aneh dan mungkin bisa dibilang sampah, karena isi suratnya selalu potongan kertas dengan kata-kata yang teracak. Setelah aku susun semua potongan isi surat yang sejak awalnya surat ini ada, yang entah siapa pengirimnya. Maka jadilah sebuah teks yang berjumlah dua paragraf.

" _Hey! Pasti kamu bingung kan? Mengapa surat ini selalu ada setiap minggu? Apa maksud dan tujuannya? Surat ini tanpa nama pengirim dan alamatnya jadi terlihat misteri, kan? Simak baik-baik susunan ini, jangan sampai kamu lupa akan hal penting yang ada di sini._

 _Ketika kamu sudah menyusun potongan ini dengan benar, akan ada terjadi sesuatu untuk waktu ini sampai lima jam kemudian. Entah seperti apa, tapi sekiranya akan ada jeritan salah satu saudartmu, lalu semua lampu di sekitaran rumahmu padam selama empat jam kemudian. Setelahnya? Aku gak tahu._

 _Sekian..._ "

"Lah?! Skarang kan udah jam delapan, brarti empat jam kemudian yaitu jam...Dua belas?! Malam lagi?!" Jeritku di kamarku, dan lampu kamarku pun mati. Gempa menjerit seperti orang kesurupan. Aku langsung bangkit dan menuju ke sumber suara, lalu aku mencerna baik-baik susunan potongan tadi yang aku baca, dan aku mencari senter untuk menerangkan ruang kamarku. Baru satu jam berlalu, aku sudah merinding kedinginan dan ketakutan akan hal yang terjadi. Dan waktu yang sama, handphoneku mati karena aku lupa ngecharge tadi sebelum makan malam. Dan itu pun juga mereka berempat belum pulang, aku jadi khawatir akan keadaan mereka. Ditambah lagi, jeritan Gempa membuat pikiran ku kemana-mana.

* * *

Aku hanya ditemani sama lampu senter yang telah menyinari ruang kamarku, walaupun gak sepenuhnya sih. Dan itu juga bukan menenangkan suasana, malah nambah ketegangan suasana. Aku gak berani keluar, yah gimana amu keluar jika suasana makin mencekam, dan suara-suara aneh terdengar, satu lagi.. Gelap. Dan sudah tiga jam setengah berlalu ku lalui suasana itu, dan setelah itu terdengar suara ketukan dinding ketika sudah tiga jam kurang sepuluh menit yang kulihat di jam tangan yang ku pakai.

Karena aku sudah sangat takut, gelisah, dan mungkin juga siapa tahu ada apa-apa yang terjadi pada Tok Aba, Ochobot, Halilintar dan Gempa. Aku pun memberanikan diri keluar dari kamar walau diriku tak sanggup akan namanya 'kegelapan', dan kulihat ada lampu berkedip-kedip dari ruang keluarga. Mungkin bohlam nya udah lama gak diganti ya? Tapi kan baru dua hari yang lalu diganti.

Aku telah sampai di ruang keluarga, terlihat sangat gelap dan terlihat ada balon terlihat samar-samar. Dan ternyata...

"Tadaa! Slamat ulang tahun Taufan!" Teriak semua yang berada di ruang keluarga sambil lampu ruang itu menyala, sehingga semua keseluruhan isi ruangan pun terlihat. Dan semua lampu yang padam pun menyala, sontak saja aku kaget. Ternyata, itu semua hanya jebakan untuk hari ulang tahunku yang dibuat tegang.

"Uwaaaaaa! Kalian toh yang buat begini? Kesel tau'!" Ngambekku.

"Hehe...Kami ini mau membuat pesta perayaan ultahmu agak anti mainstream, dan juga menakjubkan!" Ucap Fang.

"Menakjubkan gimana?! Udah dikirimi surat aneh, mana suara-suara aneh lagi" Gerutuku.

"Hahaha...Yang teriak sih itu Gempa, yang nambahin agak kesurupan sih Abangku yang cubit Gempa gara-gara kurang 'nyaring' katanya" Tambah Fang sambil tertawa terbahak-bahak.

"Iya nih, tapi seru juga sesi jeritan tadi" Tambah Kaizo yang langsung mendapati flat face dari Gempa.

"Berarti... Atok dan Ochobot juga ikut dengan rencana jebakan tadi?" Tanyaku kepada Tok Aba dan Ochobot.

"Hehe...Sepertinya kita udah ketahuan nih" Jawab Ochobot yang hanya dibalas tawa kecil Tok Aba.

"Hali...?!" Tanyaku sambil ngelirik Halilintar dengan sangat tajam.

"Heh...Aku yang bilang bahwa hari ultahmu tinggal beberapa minggu lagi" Jawabnya dengan santai.

"Ya, dan kami semua yang ada di sini...Telah merencanakannya bersama-sama!" Teriak keempat sahabatku dan ketiga anggota keluargaku.

"Emm...Makasih yah semua! Aku jadi terharu nih, walaupun kalian buat rencananya yang buat aku tegang" Ucapku.

"Jangan lama-lama dong, ayo kita mulai saja!" Ucap Gempa.

Semua pun berpesta merayakan pesta ultahku, termasuk Tok Aba, Ochobot, Gempa, dan Halilintar. Kami semua pun takkan melupakan momen yang seru ini.

"Ini adalah acara pesta ultahku yang unik dan mengerikan! Tapi aku sangat menyukainya" ucapku di hati.

* * *

 _ **Hae semua yang sempat mampir dan membaca ff ini *terharu***_

 _ **Yha... Rada-rada kacau sih ^^"**_

 _ **Like, Comment, and Follownya jika berkenan~**_


End file.
